mvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons
In MicroVolts, players have full access to 7 different types of weapons during a match, not being tied down to a specific class. Learn which weapons are best for each situation and you'll dominate the battleground! This will be your main arsenal for your MicroVolts life. This is what you'll be using to kill people and gaining your experience. With this, you have the option to make your weapon stronger. This can be only done to unlimited weapons which can be bought in the "Shop". The shop allows you to buy either weapons that are unlimited or have a duration. MP weapons have a duration of: 7 Days and 30 Days. RT weapons have a duration of: 1 Day, 7 Days, 30 Days. Both tier of weapons have an unlimited option which grants you the ability to keep this weapon forever with consistant repairs after every game. You can find what you're able to upgrade each weapon on and some of the MicroWikia's suggestions for upgrades for each weapon. 7 Weapons In MicroVolts Surge, there are 7 different weapons that you have the ability to use. Which differ from most games allowing you to carry 3-4. The seven weapons that are in MicroVolts Surge are called: * Bazookas *Grenade Launchers *Gatling Guns *Melees *Rifles *Shotguns *Snipers Each page will tell you about the different weapons and the pros and cons of each weapon. Weapon Upgrade System *The Weapon Upgrade System was added in the Luck and Load Update on 2011-11-10 *It's a system where you can upgrade one stat of your MP or RT weapon up to level nine by using battery energy and paying mp *You can fail at the upgrade and when you do, you lose your MP or energy you used to upgrade it. There is a possibility the weapon could downgrade. Unfortunately, that means that the weapon will go down one level, but you can prevent that by getting the weapon protection item. *Buying super glue will increase your chances of not failing an upgrade by 100% *When MicroVolts Surge was launched, the level of upgrading increased from 5 to 9. Battery Energy *Battery energy is required to upgrade your weapons to level 9 at maximum. *You start out with 0/1000 energy and you need RT to increase the amount of energy you can hold. *You can also buy battery recharge items for RT to give you 500 or 1000 energy, depending on which item you buy. *In the item shop you can buy the "battery expansion" item(420RT each) that will improve your battery capacity, from 1000 to a maximum of 5000. Trivia *People have complained that the super glue is overpriced for just 1 use, as well as frequent consecutive fails on higher level upgrades. *The estimated value for the sucess to fail rate when upgrading is unknown and may vary. *Your weapons will change colors the more you upgrade them. Red for RT weapons and Blue for MP weapons. This counts only for the original MP and ADV weapons.